Boss of Bangtan
by lily.kivens
Summary: Kim Namjoon is dangerous and wanted, and yet one girl filled with anger over the death of her brother, single handed, hunts down one of South Korea's most wanted gangs. In doing so, finds the leader who she believes is the cause of her brother's death. Will she turn him in or will he change how she sees men like him?
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my room at my desk, working away furiously at my school work. I need to study for this exam, it's really important for my final exam. It's getting later so I know that my short break of dinner is approaching. I run through flash cards and study definitions until they're as easy as breathing. I hear sirens wail nearby, which makes me look up. _That's rather odd_ , I think to myself. We never get police over here, and if we do it's for emergency medical stuff or the rare fire. I look out my window, distracted by the screaming noises. I see the lights flash in the distance in our rather small neighborhood. The rays of color climb up buildings and light their directions. I go downstairs to see if Eomma has put the news on. She is standing at the window instead, watching through the thin curtains to see what's going on.

"Where's your brother?" She asks softly. I shrug, not having a clue. Dasan's been busy a lot recently, spending time with friends. I don't talk to him much at school and I don't know his friends so I can't ask him. Also, he's older than me, so I don't know his classmates either to see if they know anything. We watch the lights come closer and I can sense Eomma's apprehension. "No..." She whispers.

The lights stop outside our home and she shakes as she watches the police extract Dasan from the car. His hair is a scruffy mess and he is clearly very sweaty and tired. He looks run down and beaten a bit too. He's got very dangerous looking clothing on and his eyes look dark and like they're holding secrets. I watch his expression turn from hard to sorry as Eomma steps out to see them.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asks, looking between the two police. She begs for an explanation as to why her eldest child is bound in handcuffs and looks so ill fated.

"Ma'am," one of the police begins to speak. His tone is defeated and apologetic and I watch Eomma begin to cry. She cuts him off before he can speak again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screams at my brother. She rushes to him and stares at him straight in the eyes, while tears stream down her face. I stand in the threshold of the front door and watch as my brother's cold and menacing eyes reapper, as if he's finding some joy out of watching our mother be ripped apart of the sight of him like this.

"I was caught selling drugs," he speaks plainly. I feel the words he said come and punch me and Eomma in the chest. I forget to inhale so I cough on the air I suck in rather quickly. One of the police looks over to ask if I'm alright. I nod and they return to my mother who looks as if she may pass out. To make matters worse, Appa pulls up in his car to this sight.

"What is going on?" He asks, beyond confused at the scene. Eomma crying, Dasan looking as if he could kill, me looking pale like a ghost.

"Your son was caught selling drugs. We apprehended him," the police tell him. I watch Appa's face turn from confusion to rage as he strikes my brother. He begins to shout slurs and curses at my wicked brother who looks unphased by this. How did this happen, who made him do this? Why would he do something so risky, not to mention very clearly illegal? He'll go to prison, no doubt!

Dasan...what happened to you? Is this why you've been avoiding home, not calling and not responding to my texts? Why you disappear and have an attitude whenever Eomma or Appa call or talk to you? Do you use them too, the drugs you sell? Or do you only sell them? What do you have to gain from this, you were doing so well in life, you had so much promise...

The police stop Appa from striking Dasan again and tell him to meet them at the station where they'll process the paper work and we can figure out a plan for my brother. Appa takes Eomma inside and hugs her while I sit on the stairs, processing everything on my own. She cries and wails like the sirens as they leave us, still blaring. What do our neighbors think about us now? Appa struck Dasan while he was in handcuffs and Eomma and I stood there powerless to the situation. Appa pushes us outside and into the car and we rush off to meet my brother and his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

We listen as my brother is locked and chained to a metallic desk, being interrogated. He seems weary and a bit on edge, but rightfully so, he was arrested only an hour ago. Eomma is still sobbing, watching as her son, who was once her pride and joy, is being broken down and forced to reveal the secrets his dark eyes harbor.

"Where did you get the drugs?"

Dasan is silent.

"Son, you need to tell us," the police tries to coax. Dasan looks up at him and scoffs. The other cop shakes his head and sighs.

"If you don't tell us, we'll go to drastic measures."

"I won't tell," my brother looks up at them with the devil in his eyes. Is he insane too?

"You'll be forced to," he says.

"If you tell us, we'll try our best to give you the most lenient consequence."

Dasan scoffs but shrugs. "No, you won't. But I'll tell you. Now that I think of it, why would I care if you know? You'll never find them," he chuckles deeply, looking off to the wall.

"Find them? Who's them?"

"Bangtan."

The two cops freeze in place. Who is Bangtan? Why do they look scared by the name?

"You're a part of Bangtan?"

"Yeah," my brother smirks. "I am."

"So you were selling drugs for Bangtan, the gang?"

"Yeah," my brother smiles proudly. My brother was involved in a gang?

"How did you get involved with them?"

"Their leader came across me one day. He's a cool guy actually, a perfect man."

"What's his name?" The police ask.

"Kim Namjoon."

They look at each other and nod then rise.

"Thank you, you'll be placed in confinement until your court date which is..."

I don't hear the cop finish his speech because Eomma's tears have hieghtend to screeches and wails and choking noises. I hug her with Appa and try to calm her down. I watch as I tilt my head to the side as Dasan watches the window, knowing damn well we're watching. He looks and I try to find even the slightest hint of remorse for his actions in his eyes but they are cold and black and dead. I know he can't see me but I still mouth _I love you_ to him.

Regardless of the fact that he's a convicted felon, he is still my older brother. And I know him as a person, whereas the police only see him for a gang criminal. I know him, he wanted to be successful and powerful and live a good life. It's not that we're poor or even at risk; we're a well off family, able to afford medium leveled luxuries, like vacations and nice dinners and go to various events that might seem frivolous. Dasan loved to play with toys growing up and has the best sense of sarcasm. He's ambitious, yes, but I always believed he'd go to university and graduate and be a role model.

We are told to go home and return in a few days when the final paperwork is process. Since Dasan is an adult, he will be tried on his own and we need to let the system go its course. This is one him, not us. Eomma stares blankly out the window as we drive home and Appa holds her hand as he drives back. I watch as we pass buildings and alleyways, wondering if the gang Bangan knows of Dasan and his fate. Do they care? Do they even know his name? What kind of people are they? Are the among us in the world, everyday, all the time?

And who is this Kim Namjoon? Why is he in charge? Does Dasan know him well? Are they friends? Or does my brother merely work under him? Is he going to try and set my brother free? Or is he so low that he can throw him out and replace him?


	3. Chapter 3

We all are awoken by a ringing call. I sit up in my bed, groggy from being awoken so abruptly. I hear the ringing stop, meaning someone has picked up the phone. I hear Appa's voice speak softly in the other room. There are long pauses and lots of yeses and nos. Then the phone hangs up and I hear Eomma shriek.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE! DASAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

I leap from my bed, rush to their room and whip open the door. I look at Appa who's head snaps in my direction from the noise. His eyes soften and he crosses the room to hug me.

"Appa..." I ask, piecing together the meaning of Eomma's morning tears.

"You're brother took his life."

I feel the words punch me in the chest like Dasan's did the other night. I feel them spear me and I feel a part of myself become ripped apart as the spear is taken away. My brother isn't just a felon, but a dead felon. Suicide...what an awful way to handle the situation.

"Hyemi," Eomma speaks softly. I pull away from Appa and go to her on the bed and hug her. She whimpers for a moment before collecting herself.

"Yes Eomma?" I ask. She pushes a few strands of my bed hair from my face and looks deep into my eyes. They are swimming with emotions and fears.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Eomma," I say back.

I don't go to school today, instead I accompany my family to the police station. The many police there tell us they are sorry for the circumstances and while Appa is taken to do a few legal tasks, Eomma and I are brought to a rather comfortable room. We're offered water and coffee and tea and told to ask if we need anything. We are told we'll be at the station for a while so to not hesitate to request anything. We wait for a while, too consumed by our emotions to speak or do anything. A therapist comes in and she is really considerate of us and doesn't force us to speak. She asks a few questions and we both answer. When it's my turn to answer the question on how am I feeling I think.

"I hate whoever this Kim Namjoon is," I speak with hostility. Eomma takes my hand and shakes her head.

"Don't act childishly Hyemi."

"But Eomma!" I bark. "He deserves to be brought to justice because of what happened to Dasan!"

Eomma is silent and the therapist offers us her card and a few kind words and coping mechanisms. She said she's more than willing to speak to us about the topic in a few days. As she leaves, Appa comes in and she leaves us to all grieve together. We go home a while later, all silent, personally processing the situation. I go right to my room and in a whirlwhind of grief and hatred, I open my laptop and type into the search engine ****Bangtan****.

I read article after article about them and who they are and what they've been caught for. Nothing is said about Dasan and it just fuels the rage inside me. They're known for drugs and fights and even murder. Apparently, they make a lot of money and are the country's leader in the underground drug business. I try to look up pictures of Kim Namjoon but there's none documented. Only a few articles actually mention him, apparently it's hard to find him or anyone. Where they operate out of his unknown, which makes sense because if the police know, I'm sure they would have stopped them by now.

If I want to avenge my brother, even if he did do all this on his own, there's no way this is what he meant all those years of being successful and powerful and rich. The Dasan I knew wanted to run a company and live in the city and help the family and get married and have children. I will destroy whoever warped his mind so much that he began to follow these men blindly.


	4. Chapter 4- Namjoon

I knew there were too many sirens the other night. I look at the police reports that Hoseok brought me for the day and I see that kid's name. Song Dasan, one of our dealers. It's a shame, he killed himself. How unfortunate, he had some good buyers, loyal and frequent. I sigh and there's a knock on my door that I look up in response to. "Come in."

"Boss," Yoongi's voice says as he steps in. "Did you see the report?"

"Yeah, that kid killed himself," I gesture to the sheet. "I just read it over. He got caught with his batch of coke while going to a deal. Unfortunate, but did you hear how he killed himself?"

"Yeah, a drug OD," Yoongi nods.

"Smart kid, he kept some on him just in case."

"Either that or he got some from an inmate and offed himself that way," Yoongi shrugs. I sigh and tilt my head back.

"Who cares, it sucks but we've got more important stuff to worry about. Do you have any updates for me?"

Yoongi hands me a file of statistics and sheets of our income and how much product we're pushing out.

"Why couldn't Jimin bring me these?" I ask. It's unlike him to make Yoongi do something. Those two may be close, but they're hardworking on his own.

"He would have but he's dealing with some other stuff," Yoongi says vaguely.

"What kind of other stuff?"

"Personal."

"He's not high is he?" I question.

"Please, that's funny," Yoongi chuckles. "But there's also one more thing I'd like to bring to your attention before I go off and do my own stuff."

"What's that?" I ask, looking up from the file I've begun to sift through.

"Dasan told them about us."

"Bangtan?"

He nods.

"Well, we'll keep a close watch but if he only mentioned us, that's no worry. The perk of using small and ignorant kids like him is that you and I and Jimin can't be caught easily. Watch surveillance and let me know if anything starts picking up."

"Will do Boss," Yoongi nods and then leaves to work on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite all odds, I have found so much information about Bangtan with just a bit of snooping. I've read old newspapers and read into depth on drug busts and local crimes. I've read about murders that seem almost routine and fights that seem like they were swept under the rug. Arrests of course go in hand with that but for a lot of the issues, they just report them, they never mention if they caught people or used force to get it to stop. It's almost like, a lot of the time, the police get involved in the aftermath. Is Bangtan really that elusive?

I've also managed to go to the police and get a few files from them. I say it's for school and that because of my brother's death, I am now interested in becoming an officer and want to study real files and things so I'm ahead of my fellow classmates for when I go to university. Obviously, it's a lie, but they don't know that. They were skeptical and found ways around confidentiality to give me them. Some information is audited, but I've studied patterns from them, where a lot of crimes occur, the socioeconomic status of victims and lots of other minor details. Do the police really not see some of the connections or is it just too complicated to find Bangtan that they've given up?

I've even managed to trace a few places where I think they might hide out! And that's what I'm looking into today. I've told Eomma and Appa that I'm staying after school with a few friends who are being really supportive of Dasan's suicide and the cause. Of course, there are friends of mine that do care, but I'm not talking to them about it. Some people shame me because he got involved in drugs and gangs but I don't care. When I turn in Kim Namjoon, dead or alive, it won't matter.

I leave the building and go towards an older area of the city. I actually take the bus, because it's too far to walk. I feel a bit unsafe in the area, but if I'm not up to anything, who's going to hurt me? I mean, the always worrying issue of being attacked by some pervert is lingering, but for some reason I feel like they won't do anything. This is gang territory, probably.

I walk up and down a few streets, trying to look for markings on the buildings or signs or signals that are out of the ordinary. I look for code words that are similar to Bangtan or something that resembles a bulletproof vest or gun or something. Nothing. It's a bit discouraging but I still feel like I'm in the right place. I look around, even up to the top of buildings, thinking there might be a satellite or marking on the top of the buildings. They aren't really tall but the place is almost desolate and seems like there's still people all over.

I sigh and go to the next place, but I deduce that it isn't the place. There might be "clients" of Bangtan here, but it isn't where their "HQ" is. I go to the next place, the only other location on my possible places list and I can for sure say the first place I visited is the correct place. I plan to go back tomorrow and search a bit harder, now that I've narrowed it down.


	6. Chapter 6- Namjoon

"Boss..." Yoongi says, hurrying in and then slowing down and bowing. "Sorry to burst in but you need to see this."

I get up and look at the tablet screen he holds. There's a ton of screenshots of security cameras and survalience screens and they all show one person. It's a girl but she looks like she's searching for something.

"Do you know her?" I ask my hyung.

"Yes. Not personally, but I had Hoseok do some research. It's Song Dasan's sister."

My eyes widen. "Give me that," I snatch the tablet from him and look at the long scroll of photos. I zoom in on her face and grimace. "What is she doing around here?" I say in a harsh and almost rough voice.

"I don't know, but Hoseok and Jimin have suggested that she might be looking for us."

"To catch us...HOW CAN SHE DO THAT?!" I shout. Yoongi staggers backwards, shocked by the loud booming voice that I carry.

"I...I don't know Boss."

I look at the pictures and drop the tablet to my desk. I collapse into my chair and run my fingers through my hair, stress getting to me. "Put pawns on her. Watch her every move. I'm intrigued as to how she's found us so quickly with so little information and the police have no idea where to start looking, but if she does find HQ, she'll for sure go to them and then we're fucked."

Yoongi nods and leaves, making calls already. I hear his commanding voice that he only uses in situations like this and I know that whoever is on the other end is probably worried about why it's coming out. I decide to do some research myself. I look up Dasan and his family. They're easy enough to find, being that they're a relatively well off family and of course, the kids have used social media. I look for the girl's name and find it quickly.

Song Hyemi. She's in high school and Dasan's younger sister. I wonder...how far do her skills stretch and what is she actually capable of?


	7. Chapter 7

I've visited the area of town that I'm now like 90% sure harbors Bangtan and their highest gang members. I'm trying today to see if I can hear anyone talk when I'm super quiet. Usually, there's a lot of outdoor background noise, like generators running and birds. But considering there's no one around here, the sound of generators must belong to Bangtan and that must be how they're powering their stuff. I wonder if they're like a dirty gang or really classy, kind of like a mob?

I've wondered what I'll do when and if I do actually find them. Or that they'll do to me? Will the silence me and kill me or hold me hostage or...? It's scary to think, but ideally, I'll find them, sneak in and out and then report all my findings to the police. I wonder what they'll say if I do find them...will they be mad that a minor like me found them or will they commend me? Probably that, but I did lie to get confidential files so that may trigger some issues. I guess we'll find out when it happens.

I walk up the street and silence myself, even my breathing. The idea is to be under the radar. It once crossed my mind that they might have cameras watching the street, but they haven't come and gotten mad at me for being around here, so either they don't realize what I'm doing or they don't watch the street. I go in and out of the alleyways today, looking for hidden doors or curtains that lead to corridors. I check old abandoned buildings and see if I can find anything. I once thought of trying to track footprints, but the streets aren't dirty enough to show footsteps. Plus, I'd probably only track mine, since this place really does seem desolate. Bangtan must be really skilled in hiding themselves.

I stand in an alleyway, thinking silently to myself when I hear footsteps. I inhale sharply and have to remind myself to be quiet. I can't get caught, and I know these guys are Bangtan members. They're talking about something secretive.

"So Boss wanted us to come pick up some new shipments?"

"Seems like it, that's what Suga said."

Who's Suga?

"Huh...It just seems risky to have us come during the day time. But I trust Boss."

Is "Boss" Namjoon? Or is Suga? Suga isn't a name, at least not a given one or family one, maybe it's a nick name? For a gang member, that sounds pretty idol like. Kinda cute, actually. They come closer and I hide behind a trash can silently. I peer out to see if they've passed and then I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. I open my mouth to let out a scream but my lips are covered with a stronger hand and they all pull me back. I kick and thrash but it's no use. They bind my wrists, whoever these people are, and then drag me out.

"Stop doing that," one says harshly.

"Yeah, you're making our job hard," another says. I see as we emerge from the alley the other two guys watching her.

"Nice," someone says, one of the people who tied me up.

"Distractions, all in a day's work," one guy swishes his hands like it's nothing. These guys look really buff and scary.

"Let's get her in. C'mon," one of the attacker guys says and I'm suddenly whisked up into someone's arms and then thrown over their shoulder. I screech and cry and scream but my sounds are muffled by the thing in my mouth. I start to actually cry as I am taken to some place. I try to crane my neck to see where it is we're going and soon we're in a building. It's tucked away in a sort of corner and it's all demolished inside but there's a broken up opening we walk through and up a flight of stairs. I remember Dasan playing a shooter game a few years ago on his console and these halls remind me of one of the game destinations. We pass through a few lounge like areas, and lots of other rooms that are closed off. I hear loud and cussing voices, all men who sound freakish and some don't sound sober. I feel the warm tears on my face rush down and I begin to pray for this to be a dream.

"Quit your whining you brat," one of the guys spits. "You tried to stalk a gang, what did you expect?"

"Yeah, did you think we'd just keep letting you snoop around?" Another guy says.

"Bangtan doesn't play around," one guy says, lifting my face to see his. He looks like he once had a baby face but it's since been chiseled away by crime and lies. The guy carrying me isn't exactly massive, but he does have very strong features, that's for sure.

"C'mon, leave the mental games to Boss. We're at his office anyway," one guy says and opens a door after a knock. The guy carrying me walks into a dark room and throws me on the ground and removes the ties and mouth thingy. I'm still shaking, regardless as they all come in.

"That's all," a new voice sounds. I look towards where it came from and the other guys, I hear their feet shuffle as they stand formally.

"You sure? We could rough her up a bit," one of the cackles.

"Jackson, that's enough. Go do your other jobs," the menacing voice sounds.

"Got it Boss," one of them says and they leave. The door shuts and I hear a satisfied sigh.

"So...You thought you could find Bangtan without getting caught hm?"

Steps pass by me and a light is switched on. The once dark room is light up more and I see who is speaking. My god, he's beautiful. His features are sharp and defined, his skin is smooth and his complexion is to die for. His eyes have a glisten to them and his lips look soft and like they form a mesmerizing smile...

"I must admit, I'm a bit intrigued by you."

"Who are you?" I ask, spitting the words.

"Oh, where are my manners," he says, kneeling to me and helping me up, holding my wrist gently. He looks me in the eyes and a smirk is plastered on his face. "I'm Kim Namjoon."


	8. Chapter 8

I stare at this man. How can someone be so beautiful, but have such an ugly connotation to his name? I cannot speak, or even form words.

"What? You're staring," he raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I hate you."

It comes out with true passion and disgust. I spit the words like venom and he looks slightly and genuinely taken aback.

"Hmmm," he chuckles, "You're very amusing, trying to lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" I bark with disgust.

"You like me, that's why you're staring," he smirks, leaning on his desk. For being in such a run down building, it's rather fancy...Actually, the whole room is furnished rather well. It looks kind of classy...

"No, you're wrong."

"Hmmm, no I'm not sweetie. You can try all you want to deny it, but your face says it all. It's also very cute by the way, your face," he says. He shoots me this seductive look with lust in his eyes and it makes me sick. Who does this pathetic bastard think he is?

"You couldn't be more wrong. I hate you. You killed my brother."

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, he did that on his own."

"He joined your gang! That's your fault, forcing someone so..."

He cuts me off, "No. He joined Bangtan on his own free will. We don't force people to join us."

"You made him deal drugs, and he got caught!"

"He's stupid for getting caught," he shrugs, obviously not affected by Dasan's death and clearly bored of the conversation.

"He's my brother, shut your pathetic and useless mouth!" I shriek. He looks at me with surprise, astounded that I speak that way to him. What's it to me, if he wants to kill me he can, he could do it right here if he wanted. What's stopping him, he's a gang leader?

"Your brother is stupid. That much is clear, no matter how you look at it. He was stupid and it lead him to his death. Rarely does Bangtan produce such idiotic members, but that's not the point. You're not stupid and that's why you're here."

I look at him with confusion. His expression reads that he has something rather respectful and legitimate to say. I am curious, by nature, what this horrid man has to say. Why did he bring me here, that is something I'm wondering. "Why am I here then?" I even cross my arms.

"You managed to find Bangtan, not directly, but you found the general area of where we're located. You also managed to do this almost immediately after your brother's death. Do you know how long the police have been looking for us and haven't even gotten close? It's been about five to six years now. And yet you, Song Hyemi, managed to find us in just a couple days. That's quite impressive, you have natural detective skills. Have you thought about a career in the field?"

"No, why does it matter to you?"

"Because I want you to help me."

"No!" I scream. "Never! I would never help someone like you, rotten scum of society."

He sighs, "I admire you, Song Hyemi. You've got skills, attitude, and confidence."

"So what?"

"I'll make you a deal," he says, clapping his hands and starting to pace around me. It's as if I'm in a movie, so surreal and almost planned.

"You help me with a few things around here, busy work really. Essentially you do as I say, when I say to do it. And in return, you get anything and everything you want."

"No," I respond flat out.

"And," he continues, clearly not taking my answer. "In return, I'll promise you that if anything happens to you, you can bring me and my leaders into the police. We have a high bounty, as you can imagine."

I look up at him like he's stupid. "That's a dumb trade, I only benefit from it in the long run..."

"Maybe," he shrugs. "So? Is it a deal?"

I look at his expression, his beautiful face, and try to read him. He seems legitimate about this, that I'm only listening to him. But what am I actually going to be doing? He said what he says and when he says it...is it like sexual favors? The idea disgusts me and makes me want to hurl on the spot but when I look into his eyes, they don't seem perverted or too lustful. Maybe he really does want me to just do busy work, like file papers and write reports...like a desk job? A secretary? He looks at me, waiting for an answer...

I suppose I can only benefit from this. He did say I'll get things for working for him, so maybe when I get to university, he could pay my tuition? I could find a way to lie to Eomma and Appa...I could get some nice clothes, maybe? Or does he already have things set aside, as sort of motivation things?

"Sure..." I nod, slowly. He grins. "But what exactly am I doing? What's my job description?"

"No worries, it's nothing serious. You won't be out pushing drugs or even around the public for your placement. You're my personal assistant, that's why I said you listen to me and do exactly as I tell you. You'll take certain calls for me, keep track of people below me, making sure that they do as I tell them and make sure there's communication between my seconds."

"Oh...Okay," I nod. He makes it seem like a regular job in a business office.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to the seconds. Their names are Min Yoongi and Park Jimin."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Namjoon has me walk first down the hall, following me closely. I suppose he has the right to not trust me right now, it makes sense. For a moment, I'm surprised he knew my name earlier, but then again, he runs a gang. He probably just had to have some people search me and they had my life story. I highly doubt Dasan talked about me when I was alive. What are you thinking, big brother? Are you proud of me for joining the gang that made you take your life? Or are you cursing me, knowing something I don't?

"Here," Namjoon points to a door and opens it. I note how long his limbs are, he really is a giant. The door swings open to a casual and really classy lounge or den. Inside are two short men, tiny children compared to Namjoon, smoking. "Yoongi, Jimin, meet Hyemi."

They both introduce themselves quickly and then Jimin looks at Namjoon. "So she said yes?"

"Clearly, you idiot," Namjoon snaps. Does he just like calling people idiots and stupid?

"You owe me Jimin," Yoongi chuckles. Jimin grimaces and mumbles a few very inappropriate slurs about Yoongi as he hands him a 50000 won. My eyes widen at the tender, surprised that they just have cash like that on hand.

"You'll be working with these guys a lot, so make sure you guys are nice to her. My orders." The way he says that is intimidating and really menacing. They seem so friendly to each other, but their hierarchy must be serious.

"Yes Boss," the both nod and Namjoon smirks.

"You're going to talk to us, via text or call to our personal phones, if Namjoon needs something or whatever. And if we need to tell you something, like news or reports, that's your job to pass information on. It will all make sense as time goes on, it's not that bad," Yoongi says, extinguishing his cigarette.

"Otherwise, that's all I have," Namjoon says. Is that it?

"Is that all, just okay, bye?" I ask, really surprised by how casual he is.

"Yeah. You can go home."

"So, I can just leave? You're not worried about me running off to the police?"

"No," Yoongi says. "We're tracking your phone. So no silly business, or else Jackson and Yugyeom and the force team will have your ass right back here."

"So, just be a good kid. I trust you," Namjoon smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two weeks since I became Kim Namjoon's new assistant. I must admit, as had as I've tried to hate him and the work, it's really not that bad. Actually, it's pretty easy; I go to school and write down in a tiny planner all the things I'm told from either Jimin or Yoongi and then after classes, I go to HQ and tell Namjoon and meet with him. Sometimes, I go with him to quick gatherings of him and the other two and just take notes. Usually, I'm back home thirty minutes after school, forty five at the most, and so Eomma and Appa don't notice. I do feel horrible for doing this to them, but then again, I'm really not doing anything bad. I'm just helping move files around basically.

"Hyemi," Namjoon smiles when I walk into his office today. I bow and look up at him, _He's dressed really nicely today. Not his usual jacket and shirt and ripped pants. He looks put together, in nice clothes. Does he have an alter ego that he meets people with or something? Like a public face that people don't realize is a fake?_

"You said you needed me to stay later today?" I ask.

He rises and nods while doing so, "Yes. I need you to meet a few more people here. Come with me," he gestures and I go with him down to a larger room that I've never been in, only walked by. It's nice too, but not as furnished as some of the other rooms. I really wonder how they get all the furniture in here, like do they buy it themselves or do they steal it? A good deal of the stuff is really nice, like high end and stylish, and somehow it goes with the aesthetic of the building. I still can't get a good gauge of if this is a dirty gang or more classy. Maybe it varies through the ranks? That would explain why Dasan looked so ratted up the night he got caught...

"Hyemi," Namjoon says, "Meet Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook."

They're all really handsome boys too, but also have eyes and expressions of exhaustion and harboring secrets. I bow shyly and one rises. He has the face of a prince, drawn by god himself, pure perfection. "I'm Kim Seokjin, lovely," he says sweetly. He takes my hand and kisses it and I'm taken aback. Is he flirting or is this how he is? If so, he's really old fashioned, but there's nothing wrong with that.

"I'm Jung Hoseok," the next one introduces. He's very classy looking, hair styled as if done by an idol stylist. His features are sharp too and very fit looking. "Boss, you got a good one I can tell." I feel uncomfortable in an instant. He notices and chuckles, "Not that way, love, I mean he got a good assistant. I can read you well, I do intelligence stuff, it's part of my job."

Who are these people, they sound like highly trained experts, not gang members. What kind of gang is Namjoon running anyway?

"I'm Kim Taehyung," a sweet looking boy rises and bows to me. "I just run around a lot, making sure shipments are going as planned and reported."

"Jeon Jungkook," the last one bows shyly. "You and I are close in age. Your brother told me," he says quietly. He knew Dasan? Were they friends? Before I can ask, Namjoon speaks up.

"These are the guys that are under Yoongi, Jimin and I but they are just as important to Bangtan as we are. They make sure certain things get done properly and doll out consiquences as needed. They also are the ones that end up feeding information into the reports you deliver to me."

"It's nice to meet you all," I bow again.

"Jimin works the closest with Jungkook and Taehyung. Jimin's job is to oversee our production line and that everything is sold and for the right amount. That's also why he handles the Bangtan's money," Namjoon says. The two boys smile widely and proudly.

"Is it because you are younger, you're less likely to be caught?"

"Partially," Taehyung speaks up, "Also because we know our pushers well, we help find them and recruit them if they show interest or if they seem fit to be in our world." Jungkook only nods. He seems guilty. I can only assume that he's the reason I'm here...because he got Dasan into this mess and thus caused me to end up taking a job here.

"Yoongi works with Seokjin and Hoseok, but it's more minimal than Jimin and those two," Namjoon continues.

"What do you both do?"

"Well," Hoseok starts, even though it's clear Seokjin wanted to speak, "I already told you what I do, but hyung here is in charge of Bangtan's connections and missions. Making sure that assaults and things like that, even killings, are handled without traceable evidence being left and that things are done in a tasteful style."

He smiles proudly and wonder if his charming attitude is what got him that job? He seems so kind and caring but if he helps to plan things like killings...

"No worries," he smiles softly, "I don't kill myself. We leave that up to the force team."

I look up at Namjoon, "Who is in charge of the force team?"

"Yoongi," Namjoon says. "So Jackson and Yugyeom are the leaders of that group but final word comes from Yoongi. If he says no, they have to listen. Yoongi hyung planned how you were getting brought to us."

These guys really do have this stuff under lock down with jobs. I always was under the impression a gang was straight chaos, just doing whatever someone wanted and getting friends to help. I never realized there was such a hierarchy to it and specific sections. Looking at all the guys, I wonder how they all got involved. Were they once at the bottom or did they automatically get placed in these ranks?

"Is that all for today?" I ask, a bit scared of these characters.

"Yes, no worries, they're here to protect you," Namjoon assures, leaning close and holding my shoulder. "We value people like you in this world. Especially if they're here because of a loved one..."


	11. Chapter 11

I sit in class with my phone in my lap. It's been buzzing a lot in my bag today but I couldn't let it go unnoticed. When the teacher turns around or gets distracted by someone, I check to see what I'm being told. I've written down in my little planner all the things I've been told but Namjoon texted me and when he does that, usually that means something important has come up and I need to stay at HQ later.

 ** **Come to my office quickly today.****

Why wouldn't I? That's part of my job...Does he have something important for me? Or did something serious happen that he needs me to know ASAP and it's too risky to text?

I can't focus on my classes for the rest of the day, too busy analyzing what Namjoon might mean. I've decided that it's either something serious or I need to meet someone new. But who else could I meet? It seems like the day I met the other guys, that was when I met the rest of the important people. So, it's probably something serious. Do I need to go out and do a mission like thing? That would be really scary, I could get hurt. But Namjoon did also promise that I won't be hurt doing this job, so...

The bell rings and I depart from school grounds as fast as humanly possible without looking suspicious. I'm not one to be in a rush, so if someone were to see me running or scurrying, they would for sure be confused. Only a few people have actually asked if I'm okay, related to Dasan. When word got out he took his life through drugs because he was caught for selling them, they first took pity and then realized they felt sorry for someone who's family had ties to _Bangtan_...If only they knew they aren't that bad. I mean, they've been kind and respectful to me. I try to forget the fact that they do illegal business and are killers when it comes to that, but that's part of their job. I must sound crazy, but they're good people deep down. I'll even admit, as much resentment I hold for Namjoon and having a hand in the death of my brother, he is a good person on his own. He never threatens me and makes sure that I'm okay and safe. I respect him for such concerns.

When I get to HQ and hurry to his office and rap on the door. "Come in," he voice chimes. He sounds oddly upbeat today, maybe I had it all wrong, that it's not something bad, but instead something good. Did they make a lot of money and he wants to share the joyous occasion with me?

"You texted me to come quickly, is everything okay?" I ask, bowing like I usually.

"Hyemi," he says, walking over. I look up. "Stop being so formal with me. I may be the Boss of Bangtan, but that doesn't mean you need to act like I'm an elder or anything. Just act like I'm a friend, call me Namjoon and stop bowing so much."

For someone who's a boss of a gang, he's oddly relaxed about honorifics here and how people close to him treat him. I would expect him to be very uptight about keeping his title and name sacred.

"Now," he start again. "How have you been? I haven't checked in with you on your personal life recently."

"Oh...Um, good?" I say, surprised.

"That's good, how has school been? Studying hard?"

"Yes, I have been. It's been alright."

"Good to hear."

"Is this all you have for me?" I ask, honestly quite confused. He made his message seem like there was something pressing that I be told.

"No, I was wondering if you'd like dinner or a gift?"

"What?" I ask, very baffled and taken a back.

"Your reward, or payment rather, for working here. It's part of the deal, remember?" He raises and eyebrow. I actually forgot there was bribery involved in this. I think it over for a moment.

"Gift?" Dinner seems too formal and a bit awkward between us.

Namjoon smiles and reaches behind his desk and open a drawer. There's a moment while he rummages around, feeling around for whatever it is. I wait, patient, wondering what kind of gift a gang boss would give his secretary? His eyes light up and he goes, "aha!" His hand comes up with a small box in it. I look at him with a confused and intrigued look. It has a crown emblum on it and looks very regal and high end. He holds it to face me and opens the top.

"Is..." I gasp. "A-A Rolex?"

"Pearlmaster Thirty Nine. Thirty Nine millmeters. Everose gold and diamonds all around the face," he recites the specks. He beckons me to come closer while puts it on my wrist. It's a light pink and shiny, metallic and all around beautiful. It looks expensive though, I note while he fastens it to my size gentle touching my skin.

"I can't have this," I say flat out.

"Why?" Namjoon asks, perplexed by my rejection.

"You stole it. I don't want to get in trouble for having it."

He actually bursts out into laughter. His laugh jingles and for a moment, he seems genuinely attractive and not like a gang leader. His smile is also very cute and I note that too. "I didn't steal this. I'm rich, why would I need to?"

"You're rich because you're a criminal."

He nods, "That may be true, but I live nicely. I have a mansion and everything."

I give him a look for bragging.

"You should come check it out, it's very luxury and modern."

"Pervert," is what I respond with.

"At least say thank you," he says, pretending to be hurt. _He's not denying the pervert comment..._

"Thank you," I smile, and genuinely mean it. I guess I just have to trust that he's telling the truth about everything. I look down at the golden pink and beautiful watch. It looks precious and perfect down to the last detail, as if it were designed for me. It compliments me too, even though pink isn't exactly my color.

"Is it comfortable?" Namjoon asks and I nod, still looking at it with adoration. "Good. I hope you like it."

"I do," I say softly.

"Maybe I'll treat you to dinner some other time? It's not like this will be your only reward from me."

I look up and smile softly again, "Yeah, sure."


	12. Chapter 12

I've been getting and better at my job. I have systems for organizing the information and have even gotten good at hiding my Rolex. I wish I could show it off to everyone, but that runs the massive risk of people asking how I can afford it. I may have decent financial standings from my family, but we don't live in that much luxury...

However, while I may be good at communication with the Bangtan members, there's one person who is the worst at it. And his name is Min Yoongi. I've been trying to ask him some questions about a few reports him and Seokjin have sent in. They don't match up even though Jin swears he and him compared to make sure everything was accurate. I've been texting Yoongi all day and he refuses to respond.

During lunch break, I go into a bathroom that is rarely used and try to call him. Of course, nothing. "Yoongi! I've tried texting and calling you all day and nothing! Stop avoiding me and just respond, it's not that hard! No wonder Seokjin's in charge of communication."

I angrily leave the message on his phone and leave the bathroom in a hurry to get down to my friends. I take out some food I brought, nothing special, and they give me a sad look. "What?" I ask.

"Where do you go off to during the day like that?"

"The bathroom..." I say, as if it's the only option. Which, as far as they need to know, is the only option.

"You just seem really stressed recently, especially today. Is there someone in your life that's being mean to you? You can tell us Hyemi," one of them says cutely.

I shake my head, "No, there's no boy. Just, hard with family stuff and school."

They stop talking after that, avoiding the Dasan conversation. As much as my friends love me, they hate talking about the tragedy. I can read it on their faces, they judge me for being related to him and for how he died. No one likes talking about suicides, especially drug related ones. One of them changes the topic to something more cheerful, a festival she's going to in an old village with her family, and we all latch onto that, ignoring the aura of awkwardness that was caused about mentioning Dasan. I try my best to keep up in the conversation, but all I can think about is trying to get a hold of Yoongi. I would have called Jimin and had him give the phone to Yoongi, but Jimin's on vacation. Where, beats me, he's always off doing something fun and luxury like. Damn rich people. And illegally rich people at that.

When the day ends, not even as much as a ****read**** from Yoongi. It makes my blood boil, because I know he's seeing these messages, he's just being an ass and not responding. It's not that he's not social, he can be, he just is avoidant and exclusive. Makes my life harder, and me more annoyed personally. When I arrive at Bangtan's HQ today, I look around for him, keeping my eyes peeled as I go to Namjoon's office. Each step I take makes me more and more annoyed by this lack of Yoongi around here. It's a simple conversation really, three questions at max, why does he have to make everything so difficult?!

"Are you alright?" Namjoon asks when I walk in, standing there fuming.

"I get that Yoongi's busy, but he could also not be a total fucking asshole and respond to my texts. It's just a couple questions, I even left him a message and nothing! I would have had Jimin give him the phone, but he's not around right now. Like, does Yoongi hold some grudge against me or something and that's why he's making my job so hard? Cause if that's the situation, he's a fucking dick for doing that. I'm already busy with school as it is, this inconvenience is starting to show with my friends and that's just adding to the stress. Who does he think he is?!" I shout and collapse into a chair, fuming and pouting at the same time. Namjoon watches, in awe. I give him a look like, what-the-hell-is-so-amazing-about-me-swearing-and-cursing-out-your-friend?

"You're really determined to get your work done."

"Well yeah," I say looking away at the wall, working on getting my emotions in balance. I feel a bit embarrassed for acting like that, so rash and out of context.

"It's really impressive."

"Thanks," I sigh.

"Want to go to dinner?"

I snap my head at him like what-the-hell? "I just got a Rolex, that's a bit soon for another payment..."

"So what, you're stressed and deserve something for working so hard. Also I feel bad for you, Yoongi isn't always that great at communication. Especially when it's important, it's like he knows. I've had my own stressful moments with him, believe me," Namjoon chuckles. "So, what do you say?"

"What's the catch," not believing he's being so generous to me so quickly.

"Well, maybe a catch of the day if we go for seafood, but there's this nice Italian place I've been wanting to go to recently," Namjoon laughs at his own joke. I smile and giggle along, amused by his ability to be silly. For some reason, he's never struck me as someone to make childish jokes like that.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug. I let my parents know I'm hanging out with some friends to work on a project and won't be home until late, but I'll keep them updated if necessary.

Namjoon leads me down to the street level and into a weird place I haven't been yet. Inside, is a luxury car and it's got a person standing by it. Namjoon nods and a pair of keys is tossed to him. He opens the door for me and I slide in. The interior is like in a movie, all black and suave, beautiful and classy, like a multimillion dollar character. Namjoon gets in and revs the engine. It purrs and Namjoon smiles as he takes off. We take a bunch of back roads but still go quickly before we merge into a neighborhood area and slow down. He takes me to an Italian place downtown that looks like it was built for only the most elite Korean executives and CEOs and high end idols and models and actors. I feel dressed down inside, but Namjoon just ushers me in anyway and we get seated almost right away.

I can help but look around in awe of the place and who I'm surrounded by. I feel small compared to the business people and beautiful men and women around me. Some people look like they're on edge, some totally relaxed, some look like they're analyzing the people they are with and some look like their trying to go home with them. I duck into the menu and try to find something to eat, but it's all expensive. I wonder what he'll think of what I get, or is he really just being kind and taking me for dinner, no catch. He did say that was the case.

"I've got my eye on the Seafood Risotto. What looks good to you Hyemi?" He asks, peering over at me with a hint of sparkle to his eyes.

"Ummm..." I ponder, still looking.

"Get something you like, anything," he says, letting his smile be shown. I feel so fancy, being treated so kindly and like...Well, like a Queen.

"I like the sound of the Mozarella Ravioli," I finally decide.

"Sounds delicious."

He calls the waiter over and he takes the order and leaves us with our drinks. I wonder if Namjoon will try to...

"How has your family been?" He interrupts my thought. I look up and see the concern and genuine care in his expression.

"What?"

"How have your parents been holding up?"

"Oh...Well, Eomma's in pain, rightfully so...Appa is ashamed that his son killed himself. To add insult to injury, it was because of drugs and he used them. Eomma cries a lot and has been depressed. Appa is angry and never home. They're a mess but try not to show it," I tell him, my voice soft and weak, trying not to dive too deep into my emotions.

"And how have you been? What are you thinking about the situation?"

"Besides the fact that my friends secretly reject me now?" I look up. Namjoon nods. "I want to avenge my brother."

"So kill me?" Namjoon almost laughs. I can sense though, that he prays that isn't the case. It's not.

"No," I shake my head. "Not anymore. I want to do what he would have done with his life. What he wanted growing up."

"What was that?" Namjoon leans into the table, captivated by me and my stories.

"He wanted to be a success," I smile, remembering my brother when he was young, lively, around. "He wanted to be rich and honorable. He wanted to make our parents smile when the spoke of him. He wanted to make a name for himself and have a family. He wanted to live in the luxury he dreamed of and he wanted to take care of our family..."

Namjoon looks at me with a twinkle in his eye, entranced by how I speak of Dasan. He may have died to the world, but his memory is alive and burning inside of my heart.

"What changed your mind?"

"I thought about what my original plan was and killing you isn't smart, or practical even. So now, I jut want to do what's right in my mind."

"So being in a gang is what's right?" He chuckles at the idea.

"No. It's just a decent gig," I smile, taking a sip of my drink. "I'm here, aren't I?" I gesture to the restaurant.

Namjoon smiles while he takes a sip of his, looking at me with admiration in his gaze. "Well, I was just asking because I care."

"Oh?" I ask. "Why?" It seems like he cares, not in the loving way, just with respect and for work purposes.

"Well, for one, you know where my gang's headquarters are and you used to deteste me, so there's that potential looming threat." That makes me giggle a bit. "But also," he pauses, "Because you're pretty very hardworking. I value you."

I look at him and take back what I thought a moment ago. Maybe he does have an interest in me. That'd be a twist if I've ever seen one. "I'm flattered."

Our meal comes while we look into each other's eyes and break while we are served. I look at the meal and feel like a royal princess the way I'm being treated. The waiter wishes us a good meal before leaving us to it. I take a bite and it's a delicious mix of flavor and magnificence. I make a sound that conveys my review and Namjoon laughs.

"That good huh?"

"Yes, thank you," I say, taking more in. We eat, speaking briefly, more or less enjoying the food. The silence isn't uncomfortable, it feels right. I steal a couple glances at him and realize how beautiful he is all over again. I think back to the day the force team dragged me and I was thrown to the floor and then I met Namjoon. He was so scary but I still noticed him. His features, his expressions, his natural beauty...Is it normal to feel these ways about a drug lord, gang leader, a dangerous man. Is Namjoon really even a dangerous man?

"Do you want to get dessert?" Namjoon asks as I finish my meal. I think but shake my head. I don't want to get sick. "Understandable," he nods, totally not caring. He waves the server over and requests the tab. We are escorted to the front with the server and Namjoon pays with a gracious tip and then leads me out with a hand on my back lightly.

"Would you like to come to my house?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you serious?" I ask, stunned by the request. It sounds so sleezy, in my opinion.

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be nice. I'll prove to you that I'm not the evil and killer drug lord guy that you still associate me with."

I look up at him, ready to curse him out for even suggesting his place, but then I'm wrapped up in my thoughts of how beautiful he is the moment my eyes meet his sweet gaze.

"Okay," I agree, my voice sounding like it's lost like my thoughts are. Namjoon smiles and my heart skips a beat. He places his hand on my lower back again and leads me to the car, opening the door like a gentleman. When he climbs inside, I look over at him. He notices and gives a confused look.

"What's that face for?"

"I just was thinking...You're quite the gentleman for someone who kills people through pawns."

He chuckles, "Just because I do illegal things doesn't mean I'm a bad person. There are lots of sides to me, some worse than others, but some very good." He speaks as if he's done some horrible things but wants to protect me from them, show me only the good. _I want to see it all, even some of the bad_.

We drive to his home and my jaw drops at the grandeour and modern design. It has tall windows and bright lights and the furniture looks sleek and stylish. The landscaping up the private drive looks well maintained and like a movie set, to perfect to be naturally real. We pull into a large driveway that also houses another luxury car and a motorcycle. He leads me inside to the living room, which has a bright and contemporary chandelier and even a couch directly under it that makes it look like they match. The floor plan is just...

"This place is so beautiful...I can't even..." I stammer, taking it all in. Namjoon's hand slides to mine as I am taken to the kitchen where he opens a large wine fridge, stocked to capacity with spirits and liquer of all kinds and likely flavors. He produces two glasses of wine and hands one to me.

"I'm underage," I warn.

"And you're in a gang, that's the last of our issues here," he laughs. I think about it but decide he's right. I could be doing much worse and in a worse environment. I take a sip, not having ever tasted the high class alcohol, and when it hits my tongue, I shrivel for a moment at the slight bitterness, but then a fruity and almost sweet flavor replaces it and I find it delicious.

"That's good," I say, surprised at my own taste for the wine.

"It's a nice company that made it. It's from a vineyard in Italy actually."

"You seem to like Italian things," I raise an eyebrow.

"I like their luxuries, yes. But that's just me. Want to sit down?" He asks. I nod and we go to the couch and Namjoon flicks on a fireplace that is surrounded by black and white swirly marble and golden paint trim. It looks like something a king would have fashioned one of a kind.

"That's really nice...This whole place is like it was designed for a modern king..."

"To some people, I am a modern king. Living the high life, modern mansion, nice things, I've got it all. I'm like the modern Great Gatsby," he concludes, moving his arms grandly, making fun of himself and all he has. It's cute, how he's so proud of all he has and happy to show off. Normally, that would make me cringe, but the way Namjoon acts when he does...I don't know, it seems very attractive to me.

"So, I have a question," I start.

"What's that?"

"How did you get involved with a gang? Like, what's the backstory there, were you always into dark stuff like this, did you get roped in, did you just get into too much trouble and decide to make other people get involved?"

"Well," he says, hesitating a bit. "It's a long story, so I'll give you the short but honest story. I was a good student in school, I was actually routed to go to a SKY school. I'm fluent in English actually and have a high IQ, so to a lot of people, I'm the last someone would expect to be a gang leader. But, I was always being forced into the good light, and it bored me. I hated the routines I was stuck in and I wanted to live on the edge a bit. It sounds stupid, but when you've been shoved into a mold your whole live, you want to rebel a bit too. I ended up making some questionable friends who let me help them sell some lowkey drugs. I made some profit and started buying just to sell. I've never used anything, only sold it. I was good at getting people to listen to me and help me. Yoongi and Jimin actually used to be clients of mine, back in the day. But after talking to them once, they told me they were doing what I was doing. However, once in a while they used, but never to excess. Just to have a little fun at a party or to show off. Regardless, we banded together to start a small group. We pushed and sold and made a lot. People started to know who we were and that caused some trouble. We got into a few fights, and after, decided that if we wanted to continue, which we did, we had to get some more people on our side. Thus, we found guys like the four you met, Seokjin and Hoseok and the other two young guys. As we got more and more noticed, people asked us if they could help. Soon, we got more into trouble and we started getting involved in fights and killed to keep people quiet. We grew and grew and soon...we became Bangtan."

I look at him and watch his expression rise and fall as he tells me. He looks at me and smiles. "It's hard to do what I do, there's a lot of danger to it. But I will admit, I like some danger. It keeps me alert, on my toes, my head in the game. It's worth it, to me."

"Because you get to live in luxury?"

"Well, it's a perk," he nods, "But there's one more thing that makes all of this worthwhile."

"What's that?" I don't realize how close he's gotten to me and how locked we are on each other's gaze.

"Meeting you."

And then our lips are together. I am shocked at first, wanting to rip away and storm out, but I think again. All these feelings, they've been leading up to this. Are we somehow destined for each other? It sounds childish to think like that, but I've always believed in fate like that, everything happens for a reason. Did Dasan have to die for me to find Namjoon?

Our lips meld and we hold each other close, his hands holding my waist gently while he leans in more. I place my right arm on his shoulder and pull him closer. Soon, I'm lying on the couch and Namjoon's hovering over me. We kiss like two lovers, high off each other and the hormones that swim around us. Our hands wander up and down each other's figures, unable to get enough of the other. I feel his warm skin and I want all of it. His lower body presses against me and I feel him, and it sends shots of lust through me. I've never felt like this, with so much desire in my veins, but I don't want it to stop. Namjoon is perfect and I want him to myself.

Soon, our shirts are on the floor and our skin is touching, radiating onto each other, our lips still fast at work. He kisses my neck and collarbones, leaving tiny marks, claiming me as his. I let out a small moan when he nibbles at my skin and he looks up at me, afraid he's hurt me. I am lost in him, and I beg him to continue. He does, and it's like heaven on earth. He attacks my neck more, locating all of my sweet spots and using them against me, but I don't care. I kiss his chest and up to his jaw line and I can feel him become weak over me. He is locked under my spell and I love what I do to him. He pants and holds me close to him while he enjoys the trails that my lips leave on his warm and dark skin. I pause and he kisses me and picks me up. I am carried through the silent house, my arms locked around him as he carries me like a wife to his room.

The bed is large and plush, luxury covers draped around it like a king's quarters. He throws me onto the pillows and comforter and I bounce on them, messing the made bed. He looks at me, enjoying the moment and smiles. I smile back at him and he comes closer and gently kisses me, suspended over my body again. The way his lips are on mine now are cautious, like he's restraining. I put my hands on his lower hips and bring him lower to me, his heat close to my core, interrupted by the clothing that still binds us. He looks up at me and is surprised by my actions. His eyes ask me if I'm aware of what I'm doing and if it's what I'm intending. I kiss him with passion and he falls into me and kisses me with lust and desire and passion again. He growls when I drag my nails against his back and pushes my hands and wrists into the bed in response. His sudden dominant and wild actions are hot, making me smirk at him.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Y-You," I admit. He slams his lips on me and his hands wander down to my jeans and unbuttons them. As he does, his lips and passion is conveyed gently, treating me like a precious item that must be cherished and treated with respect and dignity. He removes the denim and throws it to the floor and sits back as he admires my body, down to just my underwear and bra. He kisses my skin and my hips and my thighs and then my torso, up to my chest where he removes my bra and gently places his large hands on my breasts. His breath shutters as they make contact and I find it sexy how pleased he is by me. I nod, assuring him it's okay, and he kisses and sucks my breasts, yearning for all that I am. He breaks apart, kisses my lips more, as he returns to my thighs. He kisses down and then trades between my inner thighs. I know he can feel my warmth and he holds he with care as his fingers wrap around the top of my panties. He slowly removes them, sliding the fabric down my legs.

I am totally vulnerable to him now, exposed and scared now. My first man is going to be someone who is devious and dangerous to outsiders. But to me, he is tender and compassionate. He looks at me and smiles. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm going to make you feel like a goddess."

And he does. His lips taste me and his hands hold me like a gem. He pleasures me like a women deserves and when I reach a new high I never though possible, he smiles at how I react. He assures me it's okay when I get nervous and kisses me lovingly. I reach for his belt and unbuckle him. He sits back as I sit up to undo his lower clothing and watches me slowly and unsurely do what I think is right. I look up at him while he slides the pants off and he smiles.

"Do what you think is natural, I'll help you."

I reach for his boxers and remove them too, his member free and quite large. He pauses while I look at him, unsure now of what to do. I know what words mean what, but never have I once done what they depict. "I-I...Ummm..."

He takes my hand and shows me how to make him feel good. When I become more natural with my movements and more comfortable with the position, he tells me to kiss him. I do and he twitches, not used to it himself. I take him in, by instinct, and he gasps at the new feeling. I am slow and first, finding out how to breathe and still pleasure him with all that I can. He pants and moans my name as I slide my tongue up and down his length, going lower each time I return. He tenses up and tells me to go until he says to stop. I am on my way up when he whispers stop. I feel a warm and new and mostly bitter taste in my mouth. I watch his expression, his eyes closed and mouth open. He holds my hand and rubs my skin while he finishes and then he pulls back. I look up and he waits to see what I do. I swallow the seed and his eyes widen with clear astonishment.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I-I never thought you'd swallow...Wow," he quickly kisses me hard.

"What?" I pull back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you..."

"You are?" I ask. He leans his forehead to mine and closes his eyes. He exhales gently and nods.

"Yes. You never cease to amaze me and make my heart flutter. You sure are something else, Hyemi."

"You are too, Kim Namjoon."

After his name leaves my lips, he kisses me again, leaning me back and hovering. "Are you ready?"

"Will it hurt?" I ask, timid.

"If it does, tell me. I'll stop. I want this to be good for you too, love."

His loving words assure me all is right with this. I nod and he positions himself over me. I lock eyes with him as he pushes in slowly. I let out a small yelp, shocked by the size and he pauses. I take a moment to adjust and tell him to continue when I'm ready. He slides in more, his eyes fluttering back while he deepens into my tightness. He stops and I nod for him to start.

He starts slow, gentle and careful, enjoying the new feeling himself. I reach for his hand and he takes him, entwining our fingers together as he quickens his pace. New emotions are jolted through me and my eyes are shut due to them. I can only find one word to express the pleasure he gives me. And that word is Namjoon's name. It escapes my lips as he moves in and out, and he kisses me.

"You're amazing," he kisses my neck, burying his face into my skin. He leans down and our bodies are soon holding onto each other, not able to be close enough. Passion fills the room as we spend hours with each other, new positions and feelings. He releases outside and when he's done, he looks into my eyes and kisses me again, slowly and delicately.

"You're mine, now."

"Yes," Is all I can say to agree.


	14. Chapter 14

Namjoon and I awake the next day, curled up together in his bed. I don't want to go back home, not after last night. He kisses me awake, his head above mine and radiant smile on his face. "It's nice waking up next to you."

"You're too good to me," I say, sitting up to place my lips on his. I check my phone after dressing myself and realize I never told my parents where I was. "They must be furious and worried sick..." I say to myself.

"Who?" Namjoon asks, coming up behind me.

"My parents..." I cover my mouth, panicked.

"I'll drive you home. Or at least close," he says.

"O-Okay," I nod, very worried. We leave almost immediately and speed home. I am so lucky it's a weekend, or else I'd be screwed for school. He drops me off a few blocks down and I sprint to the front door and inside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Appa barks when he hears, coming out of nowhere. I am momentarily afraid he'll strike me like he did Dasan and I tense up. But when he looks at me all he can do is breathe a sigh of relief and hug me. Eomma comes around the corner and cries out in relief.

"Where did you go, we never got an update."

"I'm so sorry, I got really busy and stayed the night," I lie effortlessly. I realize that this is the only time I've lied to my parents about something big. Yeah, little ones like I did the laundry have happened , but they're virtually harmless and I always do what I say I've already done really soon after.

They release me and then look at each other with worry. "What?" Is all I can ask.

"Hyemi, we love you," they say. It scares me.

"I know you do, I love you too."

"Your eomma and I are just worried..." Appa says, choking back a lot of emotions, I can tell.

"About what?"

"That you're in a bad situation..."

"What?" I say, shocked. "What would make you worry about that?"

"We just...we just love you so much and don't want you to be in a situation like Dasan was..." Eomma says. When she says my brother's name, I hear her voice crack a bit. She'll never got over him, and I understand why.

"I promise I'm not in any situation like that. I'm a good kid, I wouldn't dream of doing something like that."

"We love you," Appa says now. "And we just want the best for you. We can't lose another child to something so hostile."

"You won't lose me Appa and Eomma. I promise." I smile at them and they smile back with love. But their love is different. I do love them, that's no lie, but part of me now prioritizes love. I define two types of love. Biological and relationships. And the love that I feel with Namjoon is higher than my own parents. What that means for real, and how strong that love actually is, I don't know, but I do know that if push comes to shove, I'll stay with Namjoon over my family.


	15. Chapter 15

Life for me has dramatically altered again. Now that I'm with Namjoon, I've been living a new type of life. On the daily, I see him and spend time with him. He helps me with studies and we have fun. We've gone out in public together, for dinner and activities. The other day we went to Lotte World for the afternoon and acted like silly children. We sneak away to his home to play like lovers do sometimes, despite work.

I am no longer his assistant, no longer answering calls and feeding him reports. I am no longer struggling to communicate with Yoongi or Jimin. I am no longer answering to others with orders and information. I am Namjoon's precious trophy and I'm being treated like it. Gifts, experiences, gestures, everything. When we see each other, it's to be a couple and love each other. When he needs to stay at HQ for things, I get to laze around and hang with the others. They treat me like a queen and listen to what I say. I don't abuse the power though, I still respect the men who risk their lives for Namjoon. I have become friends with them all, on various levels. They like having me around, they've told me.

"You've changed him, he's more...happy, I guess," Yoongi told me one day in the lounge for him and Jimin.

"You've become a sort of pride for him and he loves to talk about you. He only does things with you in mind," Jimin also added the same day.

He recently took me shopping at COEX and I got a new outfit and a dress and special intimates. I've started wearing things around the house, and of course, Eomma and Appa have grown suspicious. But I lied and told them I got a new, good paying job, for experience and my resume.

"It will help get me ready for the real world soon. I want to make you both proud."

They accepted that and told me they love me. I no longer feel even the slightest amount of guilt for lying to them, I only feel happier that it's that much easier to be with Namjoon.

Today, I sit in his office before we go back to house for a homemade dinner. Yeserday, we went shopping to get the groceries so they're essentially fresh. I watch him work, looking over various things at his desk.

"You know what has been crossing my mind a lot lately?" I ask, wondering if he'll respond. He looks up from his place and tilts his head.

"What is that my love?"

"That' I'm about to step into the adult phase of my life. I should be worrying about university and my future..." I look over at him. "But that really shouldn't be a concern...I have you. What do I do because I need to convince my family that I'm at school, but why would I waste the time?"

Namjoon chuckles and puts his things down. "Well that just comes down to the question how do you tell your parents that you're in love with a gang leader?"

I laugh, "And for that matter, how do I explain that it's the same gang that killed my older brother?"

He laughs at that too, "Damn Hyemi, how did you get into this mess?"

"You had me dragged off the street and made a deal with me?"

"Oh right," he looks straight, acting. "I guess I did. Well that's unfortunate."

I roll my eyes. We sit in silence, now pondering the situation.

"We could always...runaway?" He suggests, looking at me for a reaction. I sit up at the idea, a bit baffled he'd suggest it.

"Are you serious Namjoon? That's so drastic...What about my parents? I told them they wouldn't lose me..."

Namjoon clearly didn't think about it, because he doesn't speak or retort. He understands that my family is hard for me. I love them but being that I love Namjoon more, it's very difficult to pick between the two. It's hard for one child to be lost, but for both, and to the same cause, that's impossible to survive.

"I'd have to think about it..." I say.


	16. Chapter 16

Fate is an odd thing. You never see it coming, but in hindsight, it has a weird way of working the way it does. Moments that seem purely chanced, they are all calculated and executed by the universe. Moments like meeting your partner, falling in love with the man or women of your dreams, they all seem like they shouldn't happen the way they do. But your fate is your story and it's meant to be told in a special way.

I sit in my room, waiting for my parents to retire for the night. I hear Appa moving around the room to turn the light off and I feel my heart race. I grasp the strap of my bag in my hand and tap my fingers impatiently; anxious for the moment I can depart. Fate has gotten me this far, and I can sense everything will go according to plan because of that. Once I hear the light click off, I wait five minutes before stealthily moving my way downstairs. I unlock the front door and step out, looking up at the building. It's a home, that's for sure. And no, it's not easy to leave my family, but I know that if I stay, it will be harder to continue that life because without my parents knowing who Namjoon is and believing I'm single, that could cause more unnecessary problems. I shut the door and rush down a few blocks. Namjoon's luxury car is waiting for me and inside he smiles as I hurry. I toss the bag in the back and slide in the front. He kisses me and drives off.

"I love you," he says, taking my hand.

"I love you too."

"Are you ready to live the rest of your life?" He turns to me.

"I've been thinking..." I begin.

"Of what?"

"Fate."

"What do you mean?" He asks, curious.

"My brother died because of your gang. And his dream was to always be a success to some capacity or other. He wanted the luxury life you and I live, big house, big cars, big rings," I smile, "And now I live that life. And it's like fate brought you and me together because of him. And now, it's like a tribute to Dasan's memory, being with you. Does that make sense?"

"You are living his dream, for him, in a way, yes."

"Money. Power. Happy," I look at Namjoon and he looks at me with a smile of adoration on his face. "I'm just a drug lord's future wife."


End file.
